


hooves and horns

by CaraRose



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A little gore, F/M, I know how weird this sounds, I'm not entirely sure what this is, Little bit of feeding kink, So..., Unicorns, alternative universe - unicorn, but I'm just rolling with it., but it's someone who deserves it, do unicorns count as monsters?, kylo is a unicorn, there will be non-con in the next chapter, unicorns and non-con, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraRose/pseuds/CaraRose
Summary: It's forbidden to go beyond the wall, but the remains of the villages beyond are rich with much Rey can scavenge to earn her meals from her master Plutt. She doesn't believe in monsters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a bit weird, but I'm rolling with it.
> 
> Some of the concepts I'm using with the unicorns was borrowed from Piers Anthony's Blue Adept series.
> 
> Next chapter will have noncon, as an early warning.

It was forbidden to go beyond the wall.

And it was stupid, like most forbidden things, Rey mused to herself as she straddled the top of the crumbling stones. There was nothing beyond but scattered ruins and the overgrown forest, and no one seemed to remember why you weren’t supposed to go. Some of them said ghosts of those who died in the battle that lay waste to the castle beyond haunted the land. Others said that the monsters they did battle against remained, and to cross into their territory was to invite retribution.

Rey didn’t believe in ghosts. She didn’t believe in monsters or magical beasts. What she did know was that she needed to scavenge If she didn’t drag something back to her master Plutt she was going to go hungry. The leavings on the old farms and abandoned villages on their side of the wall had been picked nearly clean over the years, and it was harder and harder to find enough to appease Plutt.

Her venture into the the forbidden lands found the ruins untouched, with ample game and forage. It was a gold mine of goods— old knives, pottery, armor. She even had found some old copper coins in the remains of what might have been a market stand. Perhaps if she made it to the castle one day she would even find gold or silver. Maybe enough that she could even take a risk running and heading south, finding someplace far from her village and Plutt, where no one would have to know she was a slave.

Wishful thinking, most likely, but what else did she have but dreams?

She climbed down to the other side, using the thick vines that clung to the wall as a ladder. The forest was thick here, and the abandoned remains of a village, slowly being reclaimed by the forest was nearby.

Rey swung her bag over her shoulder and headed to the village. She’d fill her bag and return to her side of the wall, stowing the majority of her finds to trickle out slowly over the next few weeks to Plutt.

She would believe in monsters when she saw one.

 

* * *

 

Rey’s bag was heavy on her shoulders and the sun was setting, sending golden rays through the trees as she made her way back to the wall.

It was a good haul, she might even be able to milk it for the next week or two. Steady meals and free time, outside of her normal chores. Time to contemplate a way to get free from her servitude. Plutt was a brute, cruel, and more than happy to work her to death. But to get free would mean to run into the unknown, getting far enough away that no one would know that she was a slave, and with enough in her pockets not to starve or be run off as a vagrant or wild one.

Lost in thought, she didn’t register the sound of leaves rustling until it was too late.

Something was moving in the trees. Something large.

She backed up, resting a hand on the old knife that hung from her belt. Monsters might not exist, but wild dogs and bears did. Glancing around, she picked up a rock, hoping that if it was such a beast she could scare it off with a projectile.

Leaves parted, and she caught sight of hooves and let out a sigh of relief. A horse? Perhaps there were feral ones here, remains of the ones used by the people who lived in the ruins on this side.

A loud blast, something that reminded her of the notes from a hunting horn, made her jump, and the horse emerged from the brush—

Except it wasn’t a horse… or not exactly a horse. The proportions were wrong— like someone had taken a normal horse and stretched it just slightly. It’s coat was chestnut, but much redder than any chestnut horse she’d ever seen, its ears had tufts of long fur growing from the tips, and a beard if wiry hair hung from its chin.

A long spiraling black horn emerged from its head.

It saw her, ears flicking forward and head raising. Rey took another step back as the creature let out a loud snort, nostrils flaring.

Something that sounded like a mouth harp came from the trees behind it, just a few musical notes, almost sounding as if they were asking a question.

Another creature appeared, this one a near silver grey with a metallic silver horn. It looked at Rey with surprise before several more musical notes came from it— from its horn, Rey realized, as the other let out several notes of its own, sounding like the horn she had first heard.

What were these things? The chestnut’s ears flicked back, and it took another step towards her, horn lowering menacingly.

“Hey,” Rey said, backing up, “you go on now, leave me alone.”

The creature tossed it’s head and kept approaching.

She waved her bag, “Go on, now! Shoo! I don’t have a problem with you if you leave me be!”

Its ears pinned back, looking even more threatening, taking another step back, she threw the rock she was holding at it as hard as she could. As she turned to run, she saw it shy sideways, letting out a surprised note from its horn.

It followed her as she ran, letting out an angry blast of sound from is horn. She weaved through the trees, hoping that being smaller would let her stay faster and more nimble than the beast. Reaching a small clearing, Rey spotted a big tree with a hollowed out hole, big enough for her to climb in but too small for the horse creatures. She crawled in just in time, a horn stabbing down where her foot was just a second before as she pulled it into the tree.

Notes that sounded like a lyre floated down. She peered out as best she could to see another beast appear, an even bigger one. It’s coat was a deep, dark black, with a deep red horn and red hooves. It carried itself in a hauty, proud manner as it approached. The chestnut pulled back from the tree, looking wary, making a few disgruntled notes in response.

The black seemed to respond back, a few dismissive notes.

The chestnut pinned its ears, shaking its head and letting out an argumentative series of notes. In response the black pinned its ears, charging suddenly. Its red horn locking with the chestnut’s black one, flipping the chestnut over with a powerful lunge.

It let out a short, scolding melody as the chestnut dragged itself to its feet and slunk away, the grey following behind it. The black turned, lowering its head to sniff in the opening into the tree. Rey scooted back further, hugging her bag on her lap. Maybe she could stay here until it got bored and wandered off?

_Trespasser_

Rey blinked as the words floated through her mind. What the hell?

_Trespasser—out._

“W-what?” she muttered, shaking her head. This was crazy.

The head turned in the entrance so a single dark brown eye was looking at her.

_Come. Out._

Was it somehow telling her to come out? Yeah, well, she shook her head, laughing in a panicked way, “Yeah, no. Don’t think so.”

She could swear the eye watching her rolled before it disappeared from view. The beast sounding as if it was moving back. Letting out a sigh, she buried her face, into her bag. At least she was safe in—

Invisible ropes seemed to wrap around her ankles. Rey screamed as she was yanked out of the tree by her feet and dragged over to the front hooves of the black. It pricked an ear at her, looking almost amused as the invisible bindings settled over her entire body, holding her in place on the ground.

_Asked nicely, little Tresspasser_

The red horn lowered, skimming along her chest a moment, before being replaced by the black’s nose. He sniffed along her body, starting at her chest and heading down to her stomach.

_Human._

In her mind the voice sounded bored, as if it was just confirming something it already knew. She pressed against the invisible bindings, trying to break free. The creature ignored her, moving lower, till its nose pressed between her legs. Rey bucked against the bindings as the creature’s warm breath blew against her.

_Ah… virgin? Hm… perhaps the trespass could be forgiven._

It sounded intrigued now, and Rey not interested at all in finding out why. She strained against the invisible bonds holding her— and to her surprise she felt them break away, leaving her arms free.

The beast let out a surprised snort, but she was already moving, grabbing the knife from her belt and slashing up the side of its cheek. It threw itself back, surprised, letting out an angry jumble of notes from its horn.

Rey wasn’t about to wait to see the creature’s reaction, she was on her feet, running as fast as she could, branches whipping against her. She was in such a blind panic that she nearly ran into the wall, hidden in this part of the forest by overgrown brush and trees. Scrambling, she found some foot holds and scaled it.

As she reached the top, the sound of a lyre from behind her nearly made her lose her grip. Glancing back over her shoulder, she saw the beast trotting towards her, the black fur of his cheek matted with blood. She threw her leg over, crossing dangle down the otherside before letting herself drop.

It was a long way down, and the air left her lungs as she hit the ground. Wheezing, she sat up, pulling herself to her knees.

On the opposite side of the wall, she heard the beast snort as it paced along the barrier.

_We’re not done yet, trespasser_

The words floated ominously through her head as she got to her feet, stumbling back towards the village.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not entirely sure what the hell this is, lol. 
> 
> There is noncon in this chapter. Just like it's tagged. Also a little gore at the end.

She managed to make her haul from her jaunt beyond the wall last nearly a month, doling a little out every few days while scavenging the well picked woods and abandoned villages on their side and supplementing the junk. Pickings were slim. Years of scavenging by her village and others had left little remaining. Too often all Rey could manage was to forage wild berries and gather wood, knowing such things would do little to appease Plutt. It wasn’t long before her supply was empty and she was facing Plutt’s wrath from bringing him so little day after day.

If times were better, Rey could have probably found work around the village. She was hard working and handy, capable of doing almost any job. In the past she’d worked in the fields of a few of the farmers in exchange for a few coins. As a slave, all her earnings would have to be given to Plutt, just as all her finds out scavenging belonged to him. Plutt would be just as happy with a small bag of copper coins as he was with a scavenged knife or pottery.

But times were rough. The last few years had seen drought followed by a year of torrential rains and flooding. Harvests were low. Food was scarce. Desperation and starvation had seen a rise in highwaymen, which had all but killed any trade between villages. Travellers were barely ever seen.

No one had anything left to pay for labor. And that left Rey with no options when she couldn’t find anything of value.

It didn’t take long for Plutt to go from aggravated to angry as she returned with nothing he considered valuable day after day.

“Nothin’, nothin’,” he growled, before backhanding her across the cheek and sending her to the floor. He stomped a few heavy steps to stand over her, pointing a fat finger, “All these years I’m feedin’ ya and clothing ya and putting a roof over your head. Think I’m gonna do that for nothin’, girl?”

Rain was falling hard outside, pattering on the roof of Plutt’s house. Rey glowered up into his beady eyes, working her jaw back and forth, trying to swallow her anger. Food? He barely gave her enough to keep from starving. The clothes he’d given her had never been more than rags. It was tempting to talk back, but she knew that would just earn her a beating, and probably a night out shivering in the rain.

“No food tonight, ya didn’t earn it!” Plutt huffed angrily, “Don’t think I’m not going to find a way to squeeze some value out of ya, girl. One way or another.”

Rey blinked at him as he turned and stomped away, a sinking feeling in her stomach. There were places where it wasn’t uncommon for masters to offer their slaves out to men for a night in exchange for a fee. It was looked down upon to do so in their village—probably the only reason Plutt hadn’t done so.

She swallowed, climbing to her feet and gingerly touching her sore cheek. He couldn’t do something like that, she assured herself. The entire village would make him and whoever made such a deal a pariah.

Her stomach grumbled throughout the afternoon as she did the chores and heated up a stew and some bread for Plutt’s dinner. The scent of the food she wasn’t allowed to eat just intensified her hunger pains, but she refused to let it show how hungry she was. Even as Plutt had her clean the kitchen while he ate his dinner in front of her, she refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing her in distress.

Night had fallen and the storm outside had worsened. At least he hadn’t thrown her out of the house into the storm to find shelter in the barn or chicken coop.

Thunder cracked outside, rattling the shutters. It blended in with the hard, pounding knocks on Plutt’s front door, leaving neither of them sure they had heard them. Plutt blinked, setting down a mug of mead to clambor to his feet, “Did ya hear—”

The knocks came again, rattling the door. Plutt scowled, muttering as he stomped towards the door, “Who in the hell… I swear if this is Zuvio ‘bout the coin I owe him…”

“What?” He barked as he jerked the door open, his voice rising into a fearful pitch as it cut off suddenly.

Rey looked up from the floor she was scrubbing and saw why.

Standing in the rain loomed a giant figure in all black, face hidden behind a black helmet with silver accents. His head tilted to the side slightly without saying a word.

“I— uh— can I help you?” Plutt asked, voice simpy and meek now.

“I was told you rent a bed for the night,” the man’s voice rumbled, low and distorted somewhat by the helmet. “By the others in the… village.” The helmet turned so the man’s gaze rested on Rey. His chin dipped down, and even though she couldn’t see his eyes she could somehow feel the intensity of his stare. She bowed her head and resumed scrubbing the rough wood.

Plutt blinked, a greedy gleam growing in his beady eyes. “I… do.” He licked his lips, “If you got coin.”

There was a jingle of metal. Rey glanced up to see light catch off a coin as it fell into Plutt’s fat hands. She couldn’t see what it was, but the way Plutt’s eyes bugged out told her it had to be gold or silver. Plutt stepped back, letting the man enter. He stopped just past Plutt and once again turned to look at her, water dripping off him to form a puddle at his feet. In the light, she could see he wore light black armor, a thin sword hung from his left hip in a red sheath, standing out against the black.

She shifted, looking down again, uncomfortable with being the focus of attention of that black mask.

“Got a horse you need put up?” Plutt asked, biting the coin. He was still eying the man warily.

“No. No horse. I am travelling,” the man paused, as if he was trying to find the right words, “...on foot.”

“Ah, well,” Plutt stuck the coin into his pocket and nodded to one of the chairs around the kitchen table. “Have a seat and we’ll get your room set up.”

“Girl!” Plutt snapped at her. “Get your ass upstairs and fix the extra room for our guest!”

She scrambled to her feet, more than happy to go to another room and away from their “guest.”

But as she climbed the stairs she saw the masked man lean towards Plutt, and she heard the low voice speak. It sent goosebumps down her arms.

_“Tell me about the girl.”_

 

* * *

 

They were both still sitting at the table in silence. Plutt’s glanced at her before getting to his feet to show the man to the room. She resumed her cleaning, not looking up when Plutt’s heavy steps came down the stairs. He stomped over to her and she looked at him warily.

“Take half a loaf of bread and some of the cheese and go eat.”

She blinked, confused, “You said I didn’t get dinner—”

“You want to eat or not?” Plutt growled. “Go eat, then I want you to heat up some bread and stew and bring it to our guest.”

“I… okay.” Rey hurried over to snatch the bread and cheese. She went to a corner and ate it quick, in case Plutt decided to change his mind and take it away. When she was finished, she heated the food again, fixing a tray and carrying it up the stairs.

The door opened before she could knock, the black mask looking down at her. She swallowed nervously, wondering if he ever took that damn thing off. Forcing a smile, she raised the tray, “I have your dinner, sir.”

He stepped to the side, motioning to the small table and chair in the corner of the room. She hurried inside and across the room.

As she set it on the table she heard the door shut. Turning, she saw the masked man turning the key in the lock before removing it and slipping it into a pouch on his belt.

Rey’s heart began to pound. She licked her lips, stepping away from the table, her trembling slightly as she spoke, “Well, um…” The masked man tilted his head slightly and walked slowly towards her. “I probably should get going! Enjoy your meal!”

The man stopped in front of her, scanning her from head to toe, “Did he feed you?”

She blinked again, confused as to why he’d be asking that. “Yes.”

A gloved hand reached out and wrapped around her forearm, squeezing gently, “Not enough, I’m sure.” His head tilted the other way, seeming to be studying her face. She flinched as he ghosted the fingers of his other hand down her bruised cheek. “Brute,” his voice rumbled as he let her arm go, stalking across the room to sit down next to the tray of food.

She turned and hurried to the door, trying to open it even though she had seen him lock it. Turning, Rey pressed her back against it and watched him take off his black gloves to reveal pale hands and reddish nails. He motioned to her, “Come here.”

“I need to get back to work before my master gets upset,” she shook her head.

“I made arrangements with your master. Come here.”

Rey swallowed, heart sinking. “What did he do?”

“Come here,” the man repeated, firmly. Rey closed her eyes and walked over to him.

As soon as she was within an arm’s length he reached out and grabbed her, dragging her onto his lap. She yelped in surprise, struggling as he wrapped one arm around her to keep her in place. His other hand grabbed a piece of meat from the stew and shoved it into her mouth.

He laughed as she stilled in surprise and confusion, tearing off some bread and dunking it into the gravy before offering it to her. It was bizarre, but she wasn’t about to refuse food, especially food as rich as this. The mask hovered next to her cheek as he continued to feed her.

She kept eating, shifting as she felt a growing hardness under her thigh. “I told him to feed you well,” he murmured into her ear. It was hard to tell, but she thought she could detect annoyance in the distorted tone. “I shouldn’t be surprised. Vile creature.”

It wasn’t clear how to respond to that, so instead she tried to slide off his lap and away from his obvious erection. He tightened his hold on her again, keeping her on his lap. “Be still.”

“I’m full, thank you,” she said, trying to squirm out of his grip. “I really should go now…”

“Silly girl.” He held her tight with one arm, reaching up with the other to pull off his mask. Revealing a long pale face framed by black hair that hid his ears. Odd but handsome in a way, despite a scar that ran up one of his cheeks. An odd bit of jewelry was stuck to the center of his forehead. A red nub of bone or horn.

Rey tensed, her eyes darting from the red nub to the scar on his cheek.

The man smirked, a gleam in his brown eyes, “Oh, you know, don’t you little tresspasser?” His hands tightened around her when she tried to bolt away from him. The invisible ropes she had felt that day beyond the wall tightened around her again. “I told you we weren’t done yet, didn’t I?”

“I-I’m sorry,” Rey blurted out, heart pounding in her chest. “For trespassing. For cutting you. Please… sir…”

He snorted, gently pulling her hair loose from it’s ties, “I should thank you.” His face nuzzled against her neck, sniffing. “If I had traded your virginity for forgiving your trespass, before I knew the power you had, I would have lost my chance to bind you to me. That sort of magic requires the sacrifice of innocence.”

Tears stung at her eyes as she pushed against the invisible bonds, trying to replicate what she had done to break free in the forest. They shuddered for a moment but held. The man… or whatever he was, breathed a laugh against her neck before scraping his teeth down it to her shoulder. “That only worked last time because you caught me by surprise. It will take some time and training before your magic will be able to counter mine.”

Magic? She shook her head, that was crazy.

All of this was crazy.

He rested his chin on her shoulder, voice growing cold, “So much power, and they left it starve in the care of a brute. The humans are not deserving of the power you hold.” His foot stomped on the floor and his teeth ground together. “It took much restraint not to run my rapier through that human, seeing the marks he’d left on you. But it seemed better this way, to claim possession of you in a way recognized by your kind.”

“I am Kylo Ren, of the line of Amidala.” He stood, picking her up as he rose and cradling her to his chest. “And your new master, Rey.” Kylo smiled as he walked across the room, laying her down gently on the bed. “Your old master will get to spend the night fondling his bag of shiny metal and face his reckoning in the morning.”

Rey trembled against the invisible restraints as Kylo knelt over her, his massive body shading out the light from the oil lamps. She whimpered as he removed her tunic and breast bands, still fighting futilely against the magic holding her frozen. Her emotions were an overwhelming storm—panic, disbelief, humiliation, fear, fury— and she couldn’t fight the wetness stinging her eyes as Kylo straddled her, hands working at the ties to her pants.

The power holding her released, but Kylo pressed his weight down on her, trapping her under him. He caught her hands and pressed them down above her head.

“Shhh,” he murmured, leaning down and lapping his tongue up her cheek through the tears. His cock, hot and hard behind the fabric of his trousers, pressed against her thigh.“This is a moment of glory, little one. The power…” He licked her again and then scrapped his teeth in a gentle nibble behind her ear. “The power of our magic together will be unstoppable. Force the renegade herds to reunite. Bring the humans to their knees. A new kingdom, a new order. You and I will rule together as one. You would like that, wouldn’t you? To see the humans grovel before you?”

He pressed his forehead against hers when she shook her head, the nub horn on his forehead rubbed against her, smooth and strangely warm. “You can’t lie to me, Rey. I see it, I see the fantasies you carry in the dark corner of your soul. How you longed to slit that pig of a master’s throat. Punish him for the pain he has heaped on you all these years.”

Kylo scrapped his teeth against her neck, a series of tiny, gentle nibbles, one hand working the ties to his trousers while the other held her wrists. “They will all pay. I will claim you, bind you, teach you, make you my queen.”

Rey struggled as she felt his cock brush between her legs, hot and hard and sticky. He began to hum, a haunting series of notes, repeated over and over. Gooseflesh broke out down her arms as the very air around them seemed to charge with some unseen power as he pressed the blunt head of his cock against her slit.

Then he pushed forward, parting her unwilling flesh. She cried out at the pain, breaking into sobs as he began to work in deeper with shallow thrusts. His breath hitched and the notes he was humming stuttered once or twice before he was able to steady it again.

Too big, he was too big. She was going to be split in half.

“Too much, please… please… I can’t…”

He hummed louder and thrust forward hard, hilting himself inside her.

She shrieked, the pain of the penetration coupling with the sensation of something sinking black claws into her mind, pulling, stretching.

“Yes,” Kylo whispered, mouthing and licking at her. A wave of smug satisfaction flitted across her mind. “Mine, my queen. Now and forever.”

He began to move again, and she whimpered as he thrust. It still hurt, but there was pleasure— his pleasure— too, washing over the pain, easing it.

“You feel it too, don’t you? How good you feel to me? Feel that little one.”

She did, even if she didn’t want to. She couldn’t stop it. It built within her, a pressure like a coiled spring.

That spring unleashed and she clenched around him as his thrusts stuttered and she felt spurts of something warm filling her.

Kylo lay on top of her, panting, staring down at her face.

She stared back numbly as he raised a hand and pressed it to her forehead.

“Sleep,” he said, simply, and the world went black.

 

* * *

 

Rey woke up confused and disoriented.

The sun was up, shining in her face. She was always up before the sun to do the morning chores. And she was in a bed, not her homemade straw mattress. As she sat up, wincing at the soreness between her legs, she froze, remembering…

She pulled the blanket off and stared at the spot of blood staining the sheet, fisting the bedding. Her eyes glanced between her own legs, surprised to find herself clean, as if she had been washed while she slept.

_Rey._

There was a soft tug in the back of her mind. She shivered. His voice.

_Get dressed and come. I have a gift for you._

No. No no. She would stay here.

_Rey._

It was less a decision than a compulsion to comply. She stumbled out of bed, where she found her clothes folded neatly on the table. Once dressed, she followed the strange tugging in her mind down the stairs.

Kylo was leaning against the wall near the bottom of the staircase. He smiled as she approached, holding out his hand. “There you are, my little queen. We will return to my herd, but first…”

Rey took his hand, not sure if she even did it over her own will or not. Kylo lead her towards the kitchen, “A gift for my new mate.”

Her eyes widened, halting in her tracks. Plutt was tied to a chair, face beaten and bloody. He looked up at her, beady eyes frightened and desperate as Kylo pressed something into her hand. She glanced down to see her knife, looking back up at Kylo in surprise.

He leaned in close, murmuring, “I saved him for you.” Rey closed her eyes as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I’ll be waiting outside.”

Rey’s eyes followed him as he walked out the door into the bright sunshine.

“Girl!” Plutt wheezed. “You have… have to go get help. Get the others… that...that thing, he ain’t human.” Rey walked towards him, feeling numb, like she was floating. Was she even in control over herself. Plutt’s eyes bugged out as she raised the knife, “What… what are you doing? A-after all I’ve done for you? Looked after you all these years!”

Her mouth dropped open slightly, anger flaring inside her. After all he’d done? Squeeze every last coin he could make from her no matter how much she suffered?

The blade glinted in the sunlight as she stabbed it into Plutt’s throat, watching as he gurgled and gasped before collapsing. Rey stared, feeling numb again, before walking to the kitchen and wiping the blood from her hands on a rag.

She left the house within looking back. Kylo was outside, wearing his mask again. He tipped his head at her slightly before blindingly bright red light shimmered around him.

When the light faded, a horned horse, black coat shining and reflecting the sun, stood in his place, red horn glowing slightly. He knelt his forelegs to the ground and motioned her towards him with a toss of his head.

_Come._

Rey walked over, climbing on to his back, wincing as sitting astride amplified the soreness in her core. She tangled her hands into his long black mane as he rose back to his feet, picking up a thankfully smooth canter as he headed towards the wall.

_We’re going home._


End file.
